Puddy Two Shoes
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Everyone knows Tawni loved Puddy Two Shoes with all her heart...but why? And how did she get him? JamesxTawni/Jawni


_A/N:Okay, so I know this isn't a new chapter of "Don't Stop Believing" or "Mandy Returns" but I don't have time to work on my chapter stories. And I've been so out of touch with my writing that I'm worried this will be really crappy…so…be kind. xD I'll do my best to update Don't Stop Believing…unfortunately I see that coming as soon as Thanksgiving Break. X) My AP teacher is relentless. On with the show!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. (I'm too lazy to come up with a creative disclaimer.)

* * *

The Story of Puddy Two Shoes

By 0TwistedAngel0

Tawni Hart applied her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lipstick with the hand of an expert make-up artist. She rubbed her lips together quickly to spread the cocoa-y goodness around and then smiled at her reflection. She fluffed her hair and then blew kisses to herself. Ah, how wonderful it was to be her. There was nothing wrong in her life. She was on a hit TV show; she was famous, and pretty!

"Oh, I love my life…" she giggled as she stretched her arms out in an excited gesture. Her lipstick flew out of her hand at the motion and Tawni gasped. "My lipstick!" she quickly got up and dashed after it. It fell to the floor right around where she kept her many pictures of herself. Tawni went to pick it up and paused when she noticed something shiny near the bottom of the dresser. It was like a necklace…

Tawni's mouth opened slightly from the surprise of what she was seeing. She picked up the familiar looking chain and gingerly played with it in her hands. She opened the locket and almost wanted to cry at the sight that greeted her. She knew it! It was Puddy Two Shoes' necklace! "Oh Puddy," Tawni whimpered as she stood up and moved back to her vanity mirror her lipstick completely forgotten.

The teenager sat down and stared at the old locket for a minute or two. She knew that most people didn't understand why she had been so attached to a little stuffed toy (yes, she knew Puddy wasn't real, but she wouldn't admit it out loud.) Puddy Two Shoes however was more than a toy to her. Puddy meant so much more. She fiddled around with the necklace sadly as she felt the tears prick her eyes. _'Oh darn it!'_ she whined in her head. _'My mascara is going to run!'_

Suddenly, the door to her dressing room opened up and Tawni quickly wiped the corner of her eyes.

"Uh, I love that Baby Waa Waa sketch but man, does this diaper give me the BIGGEST wedgie on the planet!" Sonny complained as she dropped her giant props on her side of the room. She turned to face Tawni and saw that the girl was re-applying her make-up. Sonny moved closer and saw that Tawni's eyes were a little puffy. Concern for her friend suddenly overwhelmed the Wisconsin native.

"Tawni? Where you crying?" she asked quietly. Tawni let out a chocked up laugh and then cleared her throat before laughing again—this time sounding more natural. She swiveled in her chair and smiled at Sonny.

"Oh Sonny, you're so hilarious!"

"You're complimenting me? Okay, now I know something is up. Tell me what's wrong…" Sonny said placing a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

Tawni sighed. After almost a year of working with Sonny, she knew the girl wasn't going to let this go. "Fine—I'm just a little upset. I found Puddy's old locket and it just brought back some memories."

Sonny groaned. Not this again. "Tawni! I said I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident and besides, Puddy was just a…"

Knowing what Sonny was going to say, Tawni covered her ears and started singing randomly. "La, la, la, la!" she said to drown out the blasphemy that was about to leave Sonny's lips. The brunette rolled her eyes and gave up.

"I already apologized; you should just let it go and move on." She paused trying to think of a way to get her message to go through to Tawni. "Puddy would have wanted that…"

Tawni sighed. Sonny wouldn't understand. She didn't know why Puddy was so important; Tawni didn't even want to admit it to herself because it would be like admitting the ultimate weakness. "Whatever. I'm going to get a froyo." And with that she departed.

The blonde clasped the locket around her neck and played with it as she walked through the halls. She remembered the exact day she had gotten Puddy…it was a gift. A precious gift from someone who had been very special to her…and maybe he still was. Tawni slowed down as she let her mind wander back to the days when she started working on So Random.

* * *

_A fifteen year old Tawni Hart glanced at her reflection making sure she looked presentable before smoothing out her dress. She was wearing a pretty blue dress that brought out her eyes and it was a very simple design but she liked it. She twirled around in her dressing room before giggling. Today was her 2 months anniversary with James Conroy- the cutie who was guest starring on Mackenzie Falls. Chad had done her the favor of introducing them and the rest was well…you know what they say. _

_It made Tawni smile that James and her were already going on two months together. He told her the other night on one of their phone calls that she had been his longest relationship so far. Tawni let out a dreamy sigh when she heard the dressing room door being knocked on. She snapped out of it and then after one final check in the mirror she opened the door. James Conroy stood there in all his glory wearing a red t-shirt and a nice pair of black jeans. Even though he was dressing so casual he looked like Prince Charming to Tawni. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled at him. _

"_James!" she moved forward to kiss him and he kissed her quickly before moving back._

"_Hey!" she complained playfully. _

_James grinned. "Hey babe. I have a surprise for you." He said. It was then that Tawni noticed that he was holding something behind his back. Tawni starting jumping up and down in place with excitement. _

"_I love surprises!" she smiled. _

"_I know you do." James chuckled. "But let me in first."_

"_Aren't we going to the restaurant?" _

"_Yeah, we are, but I want to give you your gift first. Now, close your eyes." James said. Tawni gave him a curious look but then did as he asked. She felt James wrap his arms around her and lead her to the couch._

"_James, what are you doing?" she giggled. _

"_Okay, now open them."_

_Tawni opened her hazel eyes and gasped when she saw an adorable stuffed kitten in front of her wearing a gold locket. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" she giggled as she picked it up. James grinned at her and watched her as she hugged it._

"_Well, you know how you were telling me how much you wanted a kitten, but your Mom is allergic?" he said. Tawni glanced up and nodded with a smile on her face. _

"_Well, I figured if I can't get you a real cat, I would get you a stuffed one with a very special meaning."_

"_Special meaning?"_

_James took the locket that was around the kitten's neck and lifted it so that Tawni could see it better. She saw it was a heart locket and on the outside of the case it read "Puddy." _

"_Puddy?" she asked._

_Without a word James opened the locket to reveal a picture of him and Tawni kissing. Tawni's eyes widened and she looked up at her boyfriend in awe. _

"_This locket means that you're one of the most important people in my life, and that I always want to be able to make you smile even when you feel at your worst." He unclasped it and then stood up. He moved behind Tawni and then placed it around her neck. Tawni touched it softly and glanced back at him. She smiled as the tears pricked her eyes. _

"_James, this means so much to me!" she said. She glanced down at the kitten. "So, his name is Puddy?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. James laughed and nodded. "Actually, it's Puddy Two Shoes." He said with a grin._

_Tawni laughed and shoved him playfully. "You're such a dork."_

_James wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Yeah, but I'm yours."_

* * *

Tawni was suddenly awoken from her day dream when she ran into somebody's back. She fell back to the ground and winced as her bottom hit the floor. "Damn it! It's just not my day is it?" she cried out as she rubbed her sore bum. She glanced up to yell at the person and the words got caught in her throat when she realized who it was. Her beautiful beyond words ex-boyfriend… _'Whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did you start thinking of HIM that way?'_ she thought angrily. James had been her first love, but he was also her first heartbreak. He had destroyed her and never even apologized for it. She shouldn't still be having these thoughts about him!

"J-james?" she stuttered stupidly. She could've kicked her self. James seemed surprised to see her as well although why Tawni didn't understand. She was the one who worked at Condor Studios—she had a reason to be there.

"Tawni!" he said as he extended a hand to help her out. Reluctantly she took his hand and he lifted her back up. They held hands for a moment longer than necessary and Tawni quickly removed her hand from his grasp. Her heart was racing and she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way again. It made no sense.

"What are you doing here?" she asked hastily. She needed to get away.

"Oh, um, I'm here because Mr. Condor wanted to talk to me about having my own show here. He's loved all my Mackenzie Falls guest spots." He explained.

"Oh, okay…um, bye." Tawni said as she quickly made a move to go around him. She felt a hand on her arm and she glared at James as she smacked his hand. "Let go. I don't want to talk to you."

"Tawni, wait." James said seriously. His tone surprised the blonde into agreement.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you wearing what I think you're wearing?"

Tawni's eyes followed his gazed and realized he was gazing at the locket. The locket he had given her along with Puddy. Tawni felt all the pain and fear from their break up resurface. She knew she had been the last one to let go; she knew that James would probably think she was weak for wearing it. She wanted to panic but survival of the fittest told her to play it cool.

"Oh, um, yeah. I found it today so I just decided to put it on."

"Tawni…"

"James, don't. It means nothing."

James narrowed his brown eyes at his ex-girlfriend and grabbed her other arm to force her to look at him. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you here."

"Well, what if I don't want to talk to you?" Tawni snapped back.

"Would you just wait and hear what I have to say?" he asked exasperated.

"Then say it or I'm leaving!" she argued. "You know what? Let me save you the trouble. You think it's pathetic that after all this time, I decided to wear something that you gave me. You think it's so sad that I haven't been able to forget about you completely and you think I'm such a joke!" Tawni said her voice breaking at the end as tears spilled over her eyes.

Damn it! This wasn't what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to slap him and leave him stunned as she stomped away with her dignity. She wasn't supposed to burst into tears because he had caught her weakness. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of warm lips crash onto her own. She knew he was probably doing this to hurt her more, to prove that she still loved him, to prove that she had never stopped. Tawni didn't care though. She had missed his kisses and his touch so much. If this kiss was going to destroy her, she was going to do it thoroughly.

She grabbed chunks of James' hair and kiss him back will all her might—her tears mixed in and she knew that she was probably going to look like a mess but that kiss was one of the best in her life. It was full of such emotion—such pain, passion, and …love?

They finally pulled apart breathing heavily and stared at each other. Tawni's hazel eyes stared wide eyed at James' brown ones. He was the one to break the silence.

"Tawni, I haven't forgotten about you either. When I saw you wearing the locket…It made me happy. I…I know I'm a jerk, and I'm no wear near perfect. I've hurt you before, but you're the only girl who's ever been able to drive me completely crazy because of how much I care…caring is a hard thing to do…especially for me but…Tawni, I'm sorry for hurting you. So sorry, you'll never be able to understand. But please…give me another chance?"

Tawni's stomach was attacked by a major case of the butterflies and her head was spinning so hard she felt she was going to faint. Her heart was pounding so loud!—she felt so strange and so alive. It was weird. It didn't take her more than a millisecond to reply to James.

"Yes." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him and cried. All the time she had spent hating him, she had been waiting for him to apologize and to ask for a second chance. All she had wanted was for James to realize that Tawni _didn't_ hate him. She hated that he had stopped being her Prince. All she wanted was for him to come back and for things to be the way the used to. For things to be like when he first gave her Puddy; to be like the first time he showed her he truly cared.

'_Oh Puddy Two Shoes…I bet your happy watching this…wherever you are. You brought James to me, didn't you? I love you, kitty!'_ she thought.

James wrapped his arms around the girl he had never truly forgotten and kissed her hair. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He knew Puddy Two Shoes had been a great gift.

* * *

_A/N:_ Heey….I don't really like the ending. I feel like it was pretty crappy. xDD It's all awkward and blah. I wasn't sure HOW to finish. Lol. Any advice is welcome! Let me know what you think!


End file.
